


Christos and Alfonso visit LA Citadel

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Alfonso Herrera and Christos Vasilopoulos [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Greek Actor RPF, Mexican Actor RPF, Sense8 (TV) RPF, The Exorcist (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos
Series: Citadel: Alfonso Herrera and Christos Vasilopoulos [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013271
Kudos: 1





	Christos and Alfonso visit LA Citadel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"We have a room for the night," Christos says, after their IDs have been scanned and they've been graciously welcomed into the Los Angeles Citadel mansion. "But I thought perhaps we'd start our evening with a bit of people-watching." He gestures towards the dining room.

Alfonso's eyes widen a little, his heartbeat picking up even more. "Are you a voyeur as well, or are you just feeding my kinks?" he teases, nudging in close as they approach the hostess.

"I love to watch. It turns me on," Christos tells him with a grin. "But mostly I'll be watching you." He smooths a hand over Alfonso's dark hair and nods at the hostess when she asks if it's just the two of them.

Alfonso smiles back, leaning in against Christos as the hostess leads them to their table. "Can I sit beside you?" he asks.

"Of course." Christos reaches out and hauls Alfonso up even closer against his side, leaving absolutely no doubt that they're together. "Did I mention I'm possessive?" he asks as they sit down on the bench seat.

Alfonso laughs. "I think you might have mentioned it," he says, not objecting in the least. Normally that sort of behaviour would raise his hackles, have him insisting he's not a boy, not a thing to be possessed, but with Christos, that same need isn't there, and he hasn't quite figured out why yet.

Christos smiles crookedly, trailing his fingers through Alfonso's thick hair before releasing him entirely. He loves his laugh. Loves... _Shit_. "Drinks first?" he asks brightly, opening the cocktail menu. "I need vodka."

"Por favor. I'll have a Paloma," Alfonso says, watching Christos with the menu.

"A vodka Collins for me," Christos tells the serving girl with a nod. He looks around the dining room, which is an interesting mix of refined and unclothed, some diners who wouldn't be out of place in a normal restaurant... and some who would be arrested for their behavior in such a place. "See anything you like?" he asks his lover, watching a couple nearby making out, the man's fingers curling around his boy's throat.

Alfonso nods. "But keep in mind that just because I like watching it doesn't mean I want to do it or have it done to me," he says softly, not ready to admit to what's turning him on yet before they set some guidelines. "For instance, I would happily suck your cock in public or be fucked even, but I wouldn't want you to call me boy or touch me like that in public," he nods at the couple Christos is watching. "It's too overtly D/s."

"All right." Christos nods, pleased to get so much information at once. He files away each piece for later examination. "But it wouldn't worry you for strangers to watch you bottom?"

"It's not about strangers watching me really," Alfonso says, struggling a little to put it into words. "It's more how I feel about it, and I feel uncomfortable being overtly submissive in public. Getting fucked though," he bites at his bottom lip, fretting a little, "it's not... automatically submissive. If that was the case, none of the women in here would be dominant. It's a position, nothing more, or nothing set." He frowns again. "Does that make any sense?"

"Absolutely. And I agree with you." Christos is sure he means it, too; his thoughts on bottoming are his own, of course. Nothing to judge another person by. _Especially_ his lover. "So, it's the worry of someone thinking you're submissive to me? That's what bothers you?"

"Not just to you and it's less what they think than how I feel," Alfonso rubbing a hand over the back of his head and nodding his thanks to the serving girl as she brings their drinks. "I guess to me, for me, it's something private, even here."

"But... you don't need all of our relationship to be kept private?" Christos asks, feeling his way through two language barriers. He reaches out to capture that restless hand, smoothing his thumb over Alfonso's knuckles. "You're comfortable sitting here with me like my boyfriend?"

"Si," Alfonso nods, leaning in closer. "I like sitting like this with you."

"I like it too. I'm very proud to be with you," Christos replies, leaning closer for a kiss.

Alfonso leans in as well, letting Christos cover his mouth with his, a soft groan spilling from him as their tongues meet, darting out to slide against each other.

Christos threads his fingers through the short curls at his lover's nape, but doesn't try to take it farther than that. The awareness of Alfonso's skittishness is ever present in his mind, probably looming as a bigger threat than it genuinely is. "Show me something you see that you like," he orders in a whisper, and nods towards the room at large.

Alfonso turns to look, starting out slowly. "I like the girl being fed," he says, nodding at a table near them. "And the boy there." Sitting across from his mistress completely naked, sitting on what looks to be a very large dildo fastened to his seat, struggling not to squirm.

"Huh." Christos watches the boy thoughtfully. "I was actually thinking of something similar for you," he tells his lover. "Fucking furniture."

There's a shiver that runs through him at those words, Alfonso struggling to contain his reaction. "In private?" he asks softly.

"In private," Christos agrees. He's a jealous master, to be sure, even if he has no slave. "I want all your cries to myself."

Now it's Alfonso's turn to squirm. "Okay," he says, voice still soft, nodding, willing.

Christos grins at the tell. He strokes his hand down Alfonso's arm and links their fingers together, and turns his gaze back to the room. Sipping at his drink before setting it aside. Down the way, the man and his boy stop kissing, and the boy stands and begins to undress, slowly revealing his body. It's a riveting show, but nonetheless Christos finds himself stealing glances at his own date.

"He's got his cock pierced," Alfonso points out, frowning a little. "That's an awfully big ring." And it's especially obvious when the boy is so slender, his cock the same. He glances at Christos only to find his lover watching him instead of the couple. "I'm not even naked," he murmurs, smiling.

"Doesn't matter," Christos replies with a careless shrug. "You fascinate me." He traces his finger along Alfonso's full bottom lip. "And you're gorgeous, that doesn't hurt."

Alfonso's smile widens and he flicks his tongue out at Christos's finger, tasting the salt on his skin.

His eyes narrow at the seductive move, and Christos crushes his lips to Alfonso's, cupping the nape of his neck. Remembering himself a second later and shifting to a less possessive grip on his back.

Alfonso moans into the kiss, pressing closer, heedless of their surroundings, of how anything might look.

"You are so sexy," Christos whispers, his voice husky. He nips at his lover's throat. "You make me want you so much, I can't think about anything else."

Alfonso blushes. "I'm not used to inspiring such passion," he says softly.

With a grin, Christos murmurs, "Then you haven't been paying attention." He takes Alfonso's hand and presses it against the hard ridge of his cock, visible through his trousers.

The sound Alfonso makes then is suspiciously close to a whimper, his hole clenching, aching already. "I need you inside me," he murmurs back.

"Right here?" Christos asks, just to ask -- he's already slipping a small foil square from his pocket and pressing it into Alfonso's hand. "Show me."

Alfonso opens Christos's trousers, freeing his cock and giving it a couple of strokes, his gaze locked with his lover's. He tears the packet open and unrolls the condom onto Christos's erection, his hole giving another flutter. So needy.

Christos nods his approval. "Take your clothing off. And turn around," he says quietly, forcing himself to not be hasty as he pulls a small bottle of lube from his other pocket. Alfonso deserves every bit of his attention.

"Can I keep my undershirt on?" Alfonso asks every bit as quietly. They may be in the clothing-optional section of the restaurant but there's something about being fully naked, out here, in front of everyone, that doesn't sit very comfortably with him. "Please?"

After a moment's careful consideration, Christos nods. "Yes. If that's what you need."

"Gracias," Alfonso murmurs, nodding his thanks as well. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, slipping it from his shoulders and setting it aside. His shoes, trousers and underwear follow, placed with his shirt. And then he's turning around, cheeks heating, feeling way more vulnerable here than he would in the darkened bar.

Christos smooths his hand down Alfonso's back like he's soothing a nervous horse. "Don't think about them," he advises, drizzling lube onto his fingers. "Think only of me." He nudges his lover to bend forward a bit, and presses a fingertip to his hole.

"Si," Alfonso nods, closing his eyes, every nerve, every sense attuned to Christos's touch.

"Good," Christos murmurs, pushing one slick finger inside to incredible seductive heat. He presses a second inside along the first, working them in and out. "Yes, my love."

Alfonso blinks at the word, stiffening a little, his heart suddenly racing for a different reason.

Christos knows he fucked up the second the word slips past his lips. He's grateful Alfonso can't see him wince. So he moves on like it didn't happen, crooking his fingers to gently rub against his lover's prostate, gradually opening him for his cock.

Alfonso moans with pleasure, putting the incident out of his mind for now, his eyes still closed, not wanting to see if anyone's watching them.

Slowly Christos adds another finger, increasing the stretch, continuing to smooth over his lover's back with his free hand. Feeling the warmth of his skin even through his shirt.

Alfonso shifts on those fingers, whimpering softly, a sound he can't help, his body demanding more, _needing_ more. "Please..."

"God, you're delicious," Christos murmurs against his lover's throat. He slicks a last bit of lube onto the base of his cock, sliding over the rubber, and lines up with Alfonso's hole.

Alfonso makes a sound like he's been gutted when Christos penetrates him, his cock aching, wet at its tip. Unable to manage anything other than another, "Si. Please..."

Pushing inside, Christos grasps his lover's hips. Pulls him back to meet the next thrust and groans with the pleasure of it, heat coiling in his gut.

Cursing under his breath, Alfonso spreads his legs wider, gripping the table in front of him, a soft whine welling up from deep in his chest. _Si, si, fuck me..._

There's no resisting. No resistance, and Christos curses the condom that keeps him from feeling more of his lover. He folds himself over Alfonso and hitches deeper, his muscles straining.

Alfonso bites back his cries, not wanting to draw attention, every fibre of his being focused otherwise on the feel of Christos fucking him open, forcing his body to take his cock, over and over.

"So good," Christos whispers, though he knows his lover likely can't hear him. He's drowning in this, in how it feels to be accepted so completely. Every inch welcomed. He reaches and closes his fingers around Alfonso's cock, beginning to stroke in time with the demand of his hips.

"Dios! Please..." Alfonso begs the moment Christos touches him, certain he won't be able to hold on.

"Yes. Come with me," Christos urges, speeding up. Chasing every fiery streak of pleasure until he explodes into his climax with a shout.

It doesn't take much - those words, the twist of Christos's hand, the way his cock swells inside Alfonso just that fraction more. Alfonso cries out, spilling hot and thick over Christos's fingers, his body clamping down around his lover's cock.

There's a rush of pure triumph which has nothing to do with sexual satisfaction. Christos dabs his wet finger against Alfonso's lips, then lifts his hand to his own mouth, licking up his lover's seed.

A soft whimper and Alfonso presses back into Christos's embrace. He doesn't look at the rest of the room. Doesn't want to see who's watching them.

Wrapping his arms around him, Christos leans into Alfonso's shoulder. And permits himself a cuddle, a moment relaxed and unguarded.

If Alfonso were thinking clearly it's not something he'd bring up right now, but he's not, his head still spinning from their sex. "You called me your love," he says quietly, his head turned, his words for them alone.

 _Fuck_. "I did." Christos wouldn't deny it even if he could. Why would he lie to someone he loves? He hugs Alfonso one last time, then grips the condom and pulls out. "Are you cold?"

Alfonso nods. "Can we go up to our room?"

"Yes, of course." Christos adjusts his clothing and helps Alfonso get dressed fully once more, nodding his thanks to the Citadel employee who stands at the ready to dispose of the rubber and clean his hands. He kisses Alfonso's temple and puts his arm around him as they leave the bar.

Normally Alfonso would try and maintain some semblance of independence in public but right now he could care less. He leans into Christos, letting his lover lead them to the elevators and guide him to their room.

Door locked behind them, lights on but low, and Christos shrugs out of his shirt to take his lover into his arms.

Alfonso presses close, almost burrowing into Christos. "Did you mean it?" he whispers, wishing he could take back the question as soon as he's asked.

"Of course I meant it," Christos answers, surprised by the question. He wraps himself around Alfonso, offering comfort with his body. Reassurance. "But if it made you uncomfortable, then I'm sorry for saying it." He knows well that sometimes no good comes of being honest.

"No," Alfonso shakes his head. "You should never be sorry for loving someone," he says softly, blowing out a breath, confused by his own feelings. "Besides... I think I love you too."

 _Jesus_. For a second time tonight, Christos is glad Alfonso can't see his face. His eyes. He'd give away everything, he knows. That _think_ cuts right to the bone. But hell, he already knew his lover wasn't sure about him. About them. "Come on," he says, stepping back and tugging Alfonso's shirt up. "Naked. I want to hold you properly."

Alfonso lets Christos help him undress and climbs between the sheets, pressing close again the moment Christos joins him. His mind's still a riot, between what happened downstairs and the declarations they've both made. "Did I say something wrong?" he asks quietly. It feels like it should've been a bigger moment, like Christos should be happier.

"Not at all." Christos threads his fingers through Alfonso's thick hair and dips his head to kiss him, licking inside and tasting his lover. On the physical level, at least, they connect. He feels like he can trust that.

Alfonso moans into the kiss, their tongues tangling, pressing still closer, like he could climb right inside Christos.

"I don't want you to feel pressured," Christos whispers, kissing his lover again and again. It hurts to say it, but... "I'll wait for you if I have to." He needs Alfonso to know that.

"Wait for what?" Alfonso asks, confused, although he keeps kissing Christos.

"Until you feel sure about me," Christos answers.

"I am sure about you," Alfonso protests, tilting his head back to see Christos's eyes. "I just... I've never been in love before. I only know what I feel for you is so much more than I've ever felt for anyone."

"You've never been in love?" Christos strokes Alfonso's cheek with his thumb. And his mouth quirks in a grin. "Then be sure to tell me if I'm not living up to your expectations."

Alfonso laughs and nuzzles in against Christos's chest. "I don't have any expectations," he says after a moment, "but you coming to Mexico with me, what you said about letting my father believe you're the one getting fucked... none of that was expected."

"I meant it," Christos murmurs, stroking Alfonso's hair. "Your relationship with your father is important to me."

"Gracias," Alfonso says, kissing Christos softly. "Both for that and for having patience with me. I know I can be trying."

"You're worth every second," Christos tells him with a smile.

"That's what you say now," Alfonso teases.

Christos laughs. "If you try me too much, then I'll tell you," he says, and seals the promise with another kiss.  



End file.
